I Never Knew
by belle-xoxo
Summary: There's a new girl in town... and her and Lana have alot in common. Please read and Review
1. A sister of my own

A/N: I do not own any of the characters from Smallville, but I do own Leila Small.  
  
I Never Knew  
  
Lana Lang walked around with a tray full of coffee mugs; it was a busy day at the Talon. Lex had brought some of his clients in for a coffee, which meant Lana had to bust her butt even more than usual. She placed the try down and realized there was a young lady sitting at a table; she hadn't been helped so Lana figured it was her job to go over there.  
  
"Hi may I help you?" Lana asked "Um.ya I'm looking for someone by the name of Lana Lang I was told she worked here, is she around?" The teenage girl asked "Your looking at her, do we know each other?" Lana didn't recognize the face but couldn't figure out from where. "Not really, but sort of. I'm Leila Small, I'm your sister" the girl said "That's impossible my mom died in 1989 and my mom was never pregnant then" Lana said surprised "I know I didn't believe it at first but when my "mom" who is really my aunt told me the whole story on my 14th birthday I believed. I know you don't believe me so I'll tell you the story...And so Leila Small began. On August 7th 1989, your mother gave birth to me, not knowing what to do with me she gave me to Henry, my father, who decided it would be a good idea if his sister Shayne raised me as her own, she did and everything went fine for 14 years until on my birthday I asked her if I was adopted as a joke, she thought I was serious and told me I was. I didn't know what to do, so I told my best friend Jake and we looked up Henry Small and found that he was living here. When I went to his old residence they told me he had left but told me that his daughter Lana worked at the Talon. I decided it was my only choice so here I am.  
  
Lana sat there not knowing what to say. Some of the details worked but she couldn't believe that no one had ever told her this.  
  
"I know this is a shock but it's true I'm your sister and I think we should have some sort of relationship, but I don't know what to think anymore. My whole life has been a lie what am I supposed to do?" The girl fell into her seat and began to cry. "Don't cry everything will be okay, I have to take you somewhere to see someone." Lana grabbed her keys and left with Leila  
  
The car ride was quite, Leila had no idea where they were going and Lana was still in shock. Lana knew that the only person that could help her now was Clark. It's not like she's in trouble but what is she supposed to believe that her mom just got pregnant and Lana didn't notice. It didn't make sense she had gone over it a million times in her head. Until she remembers Nell telling her that right before the meteor shower her parents had separated again. Her mom left town and didn't come back for about 10 months. All of a sudden it made sense. The girl next to her with light brown hair and blond streaks was her sister. Lana decided it was time to say something.  
  
"I believe you're my sister but we look nothing alike. What's with that?" Lana said staring at the road "You look like your mother right? Well I look like Henry. It's a proven fact that the first one always looks more like there mom. Trust me I wouldn't be here if I hadn't thought every last detail threw." Leila responded happy that she now had an older sister.  
  
They pulled up into the Kent's farm driveway. They both got out and Lana showed her the way. Up the stairs and into Clark's area. Lana knew Clark would make sense of this all. A/N : The end for now. Please read and review and tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter. Thanks! 


	2. A friend

A/N: Thanks for the review The Die Hard...um...I guess I didn't make it clear but Lana and Clark are a couple in this story. I totally forgot to include that. Thanks for the tip. but for me this is more of just fun, I don't take it as seriously as some. Plus I don't have a tape recorder. HEHE!! Anyways please keep reviewing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A new friend  
  
As they walked up the steps, Leila had no idea what to think. Where was this girl taking her, they had only know each other for maybe fifteen minutes and she was already going to introduce her to people as her little sister. When they reached the top of the stairs and walked into Clark's area, Leila saw a very handsome young man sitting beside a very tall young man that looked older than the first one.  
  
"Clark, can I talk to you?" Lana said with urgency in her voice  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Clark said worried.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to someone; this is Leila Small, my younger sister." Lana said wondering how Clark would respond  
  
"Wow, hey I'm Clark Kent and this is Ryan, my brother, nice to meet you." Clark responded confused.  
  
"Hi, well you look stunned and I'm assuming you're wondering the same thing Lana was when I told her.How?" Leila said willing to explain the situation all over again.  
  
Leila told Clark the same thing she had told Lana at the coffee shop. Clark sat there in complete shock. He didn't know what to this could she actually be Lana Lang the love of his life, little sister? While Lana and Clark were over in the corner discussing this Ryan had gone over and began a conversation with Leila.  
  
"So.this must be kinda weird for you. coming to town looking for someone and then finding someone you weren't looking for." Ryan said with a smile, hoping to charm Leila.  
  
"You know it. Well you probably don't. Your life has probably been perfect since the day you were born" Leila said knowing that sounded kinda bitchy.  
  
"You'd be surprised. I'm adopted. The Kent's decided to take me in when my aunt who was raising me, sent me to some specialist for these weird things that were happening to me. when the doctor started doing weird things to me, the Kent's adopted me and now this is my life, I like it, I always feel safe with Clark around." Ryan explained  
  
Leila looked up, feeling bad for saying the things she had, and noticed that this cute guy in front of her had pretty much just told her his life story after knowing her for about 5 minutes.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to tell you my life story" Ryan said embarrassed  
  
"No, don't worry about it. Hey how did you know that's what I was thinking?" Leila said with a joking face expecting Ryan to say some joke about being psychic.  
  
"Well, I can read minds. And it's not a joke it's the truth, that's why my aunt sent me away." He said Leila was in shock. What was up with this town, since she had been here weird but awesome things had kept on happening.  
  
"Well, that's something you would only hear about here in Smallville." Leila said with a chuckle.  
  
"You got that right.So...Where do you. Ryan was interrupted by Lana's voice  
  
"So Leila, it's been a long day let's go home." Lana said with a smile  
  
"HOME??? I'm staying with you?" Leila said surprised  
  
"Where else would you go, you came to Smallville looking for your father expecting to find him but all you found was me. I'm assuming that all you have are the clothes on your back and no where to stay so. you'll come to my place. My roommate won't mind at all." Lana said almost out of breath  
  
"Okay, here we go" Leila said ready to start a new life not thinking of what might happen.  
  
They said goodbye and left the farm. As they walked away, Leila knew she would be alright here. And realized she had just made a new friend. She could really get used to this place. Everyone was so understanding and helpful.  
  
***In the Farm*** Ryan sat there wondering every single detail about Leila. Since moving to Smallville he hadn't met very many girls his age, he was ready to have more friends than Clark, he was ready to have a different sort of friendship with someone. A girlfriend. That was what he wanted. And Leila was the perfect girl.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you would like to see in the next chapters. 


	3. A new beginning

A/N: Well I haven't been getting many reviews...so I don't know if anyone likes the story or not. I'll write this chapter and if I get some reviews I'll keep on writing if not I'll stop the story. Also.I do not own Smallville or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A new beginning  
  
Leila had no idea what to think, school would start in less than a week. She didn't know if she should call her aunt or what. She decided to talk with Lana. See if she should stay or go. "Hey Lana, can we talk it's pretty important" Leila said worried  
  
"Yah, what's wrong?" Lana replied  
  
"Nothings wrong, I just. I just need to know what I'm going to do, school starts in a week. I mean I know I probably should go home, but I don't want to. I want to stay here. With you." Leila said bringing her head up so she wasn't staring at the floor anymore.  
  
"I want you to stay here too. It's just not that simple Lee Lee, oh I hope you don't mind if I call you that I just figured since were sisters"..Lana start to go on and on  
  
"No, its fine it's kind of nice to have a nickname" She said with a Smile  
  
"Okay well anyways, if you stayed here your aunt would get worried and send them looking for you. And then they would find you, and.and then we couldn't be with each other." Lana replied hoping she wouldn't cry.  
  
"I never thought of that, I never thought that I would love this place. I always thought that I would find Henry spend sometime with him, and then he would want me to live with him. That would work because I am his daughter, but you're only my sister and my aunt has legal custody of me." Leila said  
  
"Wait a minute. If I got a hold of Henry and told him what was going on then..then it would work. You could live with me and he could visit whenever." Lana replied happy now.  
  
"It might work. It's worth a try. Anyways, I was thinking of going for a walk around the town, I doubt I'll get lost. I think I should write my aunt a letter explaining this to her. I can't call her, I can't hear her voice because all I think of are lies, when I see her or hear her." Leila said with hatred in her voice.  
  
"Ok well, do you have a cell phone or something so I can get a hold of you?" Lana asked  
  
Leila wrote the number down and was out the door. She had decided to go for a walk, do a little shopping, she needed some clothes and then she would need to go to the post office. After a few hours of shopping and using a bit of the money on her bank card, she decided it was time she walked into the store, grabbed a post card of Smallville's water tower. She went outside and found a bench she sat down and began. It wasn't going very well. She couldn't think of what to write. How could she tell the woman that had raised her she was happier in some little town with a sister she never knew? And then she started thinking of what Ryan had gone threw and realized what she was going threw was practically nothing. She wrote the post card and sent it.  
  
As she started walking home she noticed someone running towards her. He looked cute and she realized it was Ryan.  
  
"Hey there" she said with a cute little smile, she knew it was time to flirt  
  
"Hi, whatcha up to?" He replied thinking about how hot she looked.  
  
"Not much did a little shopping, and now I was about to go grab a bite to eat, wanna come?" She asked hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Yah, sure that would be cool. I just got to call Clark."  
  
He walked a few steps away and called Clark. While he did that she hoped she looked alright she checked her outfit a million times, she decided it was about as good as it was gonna get.  
  
"Okay, let's go" He said.  
  
They walked down the street side by side. Half way along Ryan decided this was his chance. He took Leila's hand and held it. She didn't mind she felt so safe. So they walked hand in hand down the street in this town that had become there home. 


End file.
